Life Between the Notes
by Fangirl-Heart
Summary: SetoxShizuka. Seto Kaiba and Shizuka Kawaii are two of the hottest artists of their generation after both landing recording contracts. But when they have to join bands will an old past drive the newly formed band apart? Rated M for drag use and sexual sug
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Once again another YGO fic and yes a SetoxShizuka. If you don't like drama, a little romance and SetoxShizuka fics then DON'T READ THIS FIC!I've removed all the songs I used to have in this story because of a change to the rules. I have used one or two lines as the characters merely speaking because I think it adds more feeling to the scene.

**I had to take the lyrics out of this story because a friend said this site changed it's rules and now says we can't have lyrics in our stories. Sorry if this story is had to get into the mood with now the lyrics are out. The songs I used to have in this chapter were Numb and Faint by Linkin Park. So maybe listen to those songs during this chapter .**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or any of the characters simply using them in my story. I can't write music for crap so any lines of songs I used in this story are not my own. Now to the story.

* * *

_**...:SUMMARY:...**_

_In 1999, a sixteen year old Seoin Chante won the record breaking talent search show "Factors of a Star". Her first release became a number one immediately after its release and remained in the number one spot of the charts for 3 weeks after its debut. Ever since then, all of Seoin's song have gone to either the number one or number two place on the music charts. _

_At the same time as this, Koarin Bash and his band 'God's Dragons' struck a recording contract with their own debut single. Same as Seoin's career, all of 'God's Dragons' singles hit the top three of the charts and remained in the top three for at least a week after release. _

_Now both artists have reached the top of their game and need some ridicule to keep up their reputations. Their managers organize for the two bands to merge together under a new name and rock the world. _

_This is all good to members of both bands except for Seoin and Koarin who's intertwined past don't agree. Behind all the media and the music their past will be revealed and futures will be changed. _

* * *

**_..:Madison Square Garden, New York:.._**

**_..: 2004 :.._**

**_

* * *

_**

Standing on a darkened stage, a young man waits. His slender fingers drumming along the rim of his guitar as he waits for the signal. _' Waiting...__ up here __again__these people cheer for me... pleading for me to rock their pathetic minds.'_

With that the signal began. A light melody that only a keyboard and piano could produce, came from behind the young man. After that a swirling noise joins in then lights flick on, illuminating the stage as the other instrument strummed in. A bass player and another guitarist leapt off side platforms as they came in with guitars.

The young man leaned forward into a microphone and drew a breath as the lyrics gave meaning to the music.

The lead singers hypnotising, husky growl of a voice held the last note, causing it to blend into the surrounding instruments of the other band members. The crowd screamed and cheered. Others were singing along or playing air instruments along to the music. A new voice enter the mix for a short line.

The new voice was more faded them the lead singers. Albeit the lyrics of being caught in an undertow seemed to suit the voice perfectly with a sea of fans absorbing every word. The guitar's cords ripped through the air in vibrating sound waves. Signalling the chorus was about to begin and promting the sea to screamed and sing louder.

The music softened again and the verse started. The bass humming setting mood and the guitars setting the melody, drums keeping the pace while the keyboards blended it together. The words strung together giving meaning to the notes, cords and rythems.

If possible the crowd pushes forward, many fans at the front becoming smashed into the guards. Although the guards could barely hold the sea back, for no man is strong enough to direct a sea.

The build up to the bridge blended it, disguising itself as a small cord change on the lead guitar. The leader singer cut his last note short and drew a breath to prepare his lungs for the pressure they were about to endure.

The lead singer slid his hands off the microphone and his guitar as all the other instruments died back down until only the piano and keyboard's moaning melody was left. The only sound after that was of the crowds.

The sea of thousands upon thousands of teenagers and young adults crying, screaming and reaching out for more. The rest of the band smiled at each other as congratulations for their fantastic opening.

The lead singer stood with his back to the roaring crowds as a desert-sand blonde haired teenager stood up to a microphone just off to the side. "Hey there and welcome to the show. That was Numb and it was written by our very own Kaiba Seto."

As if the name was some magic word the crowds became louder and started chanting the name of their god _'Dragon, Dragon, Dragon.'_

"Before we start the next song I think the band should be introduced.Although I know you've all memorized our faces aready." He turned and pointed to the drummer. "On drums and percussion we have Katsuya,"

The blonde haired drummer stood up and grabbed a microphone near the drums and motioned to the dark hair man with the sleek black guitar. "On bass we have Ootogi."

The dark haired teen pointed over to the two white haired teens standing in the mids of keyboards and sound desks. " On keys you have England's very own snow haired brothers Ryou and Bakura."

The older looking of the two snow haired boys motion to the desert-sand blonde from before. " That's Malik who will be singing our next song and then our faithful leader, the Blue Eyed Dragon himself Seto Kaiba. Now our next song is Faint."

With that, the keyboard made an awkward screeching noise followed by a build up from the drums and a light hum of a bass. As they set the mood Seto's guitar ripples in with waves of blaring electricity. Everyone cut out except Seto.

After a few seconds of nothing but the guitars electric ripples the others came back in. Malik stepped up to his microphone and begun to string his lyrics together to the instrumentals.

On the last word that Malik rapped into the microphone, Seto Kaiba stepped up to his microphone, looking up from his guitar playing and took a deep breath. The sound of the music filled his ears amoung the screams and cries of desperation from the fans.

Seto Kaiba held the last note, extending it until the rest of the band urged their instruments back to the verse. He stepped back and turned his back to the audience and continued to play his guitar as Malik moved to take over the lyrics.**_  
_**

If it was possible, the cheering from the crowd grew louder throughout the song. With a quick pevit, the blue eyed Dragon took over to lyrics to finish the song, as Malik stepped back from his microphone.

As the last song of the night begun to fade into every ones' memory, the band gradually left the stage and strode backstage to their dressing room. Sweat soaked clothes discarded on the floor and instruments unplugged and back in their cases.

"Oh man did you hear that crowd tonight? They're almost as loud as Katsuya on the drums after a fight with Mai." Ootogi commented before hastily dodging Katsuya's towel's lash.

"Yeah yeah Mr. Funny. But honestly thay wer nuts!"

Not to long after Katsuya said that the band's manager walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Great work tonight guys." His eyes searched the room but then frowned.

"Where is Mr. Kaiba? I have important news he needs to hear about the next tour." Everyone in the band motioned to the back corner of the dressing room. The manager's eyes soon fell to a corner where Kaiba sat with his eyes closed and shirt open. "Ummm yes well I'm sure he can hear. The news is that you will have a special guest joining into your next tour and maybe even the band."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you like it. If you don't review I won't know. 

**Seto**: That was corny

**Me: **Hey you're the guy that turns his back on crowds

**Seto:** You do know your talking to yourself idiot

** Me:** I am not... smart-ass Kaiba. -.- Just review -,-"  



	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **. Thank you so much for your reviews. This is not a song fic. It's a fic with songs used in it just to let you know. A friend of mine said for a song fic it was pretty good and I said it wasn't a song fic so just clarifying that. Anyway I've been revising all four of my chapters so please review and tell me if its better or not.

**Side note: **Shizuka and Katsuya aren't brother and sister in this!  
****

**Special Effects:** Thoughts are going to be in_ Italics _since there are not going to be any songs in this chapter and the words in _**bold italics**_ are overly expressed.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own YGO or any of its characters just using them in my story.

* * *

**..:On to the story:..**

**

* * *

**

** ..: New York City Penthouse:..**

**

* * *

**

_'Ring, Ring... Ring Ring...' _

His trademark black phone sounded on the kitchen bench. It's blue and white lights flashing through the darkness of the room. The owner was out on his balcony knowing that sooner or later the call will go to the machine.

" You've reached Kaiba and I'm busy so leave a message and if your important I'll return your call... _BEEEP!"_

With that the phone switched to a tape to record the callers message.

"Hey Seto... I know you're their pick up your bloody phone. Fine just wanted to tell you the guys and me are going to get some drinks... so if you want to join us the address is..." 

"Hey Malik get off your bloody phone, he never comes with us so stop trying..."

"Katsuya go back to have a tongue wrestling lesson with Mai..."

Before another word was spoken the tape cut out. The litte red numbers on the machine clicked over from 25 to 26 and a small red light begun flashing.

Standing out on the balcony of the penthouse stood Seto Kaiba, the blue-eyed dragon. His signature navy trench coat gently waving with the wind behind him. The only sound and source of light was that could be heard was that of his bedroom T.V.

_'I can't believe I have to tour with her... of all people,__ my enemy, is going to touring with me and singing in my songs... Fucking hell we might even join bands... Mental note to fire the shit head who organized this.'_

He sighed as the breeze tossed his chocolate bangs every which way in their games across his eyes of ice.

Without another thought SetoKaiba turned round in his italian leather shoes and stormed back into his penthouse.

_' Shizuka Kawaii... if you think for one moment a bitch like you could live up to my band's rep you have a lot to learn... Shizuka Kawaii... sister to that mutt, Katsuya Jounouchi who, somehow weaselled into my band.'_

Seto Kaiba walked into his room and begun removing his trench coat and shirt.

_' Shizuka Kawaii... they say your voice is that of a siren's... you're a fish out of water Siren and I'm a dragon looking for his food.'_

He smirked and chuckled at his last thought before removing his shoes and belt and climbing into his bed. The thoughts of Shizuka and her voice swirled round his dreams.

* * *

**..:Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne:..**

**

* * *

**

"Thank you... Thank you so much... I love you all... Good-bye." A young woman with auburn hair held her hand up with two fingers making a V. She has just finished a most exhausting concert.

_' Another night over... another reputation to either live up to and improve on...'_ She sighed grabbing a water bottle and towel as she walked off stage.

The other members of her band walking behind her. "Oh man I'm so pumped... I could go out there and do it all over again."

"Honda I bet you just want to go out there to impress the groupies." The wise mother-like voice of Ishizu chimed in. She shook a piece of long ebony silk hair from her face as Honda's brown and black hair- cone hung forward with his head to hide his blush.

"B-b-but..."

"Come on Honda give it up... We all know about your little under- aged groupies." The taller of two spiked haired band members commented as he pushed past Honda.

"Y-y-yeah but Yami..."

"Honda Yami and Ishizu are right. You take any girl that comes up to you." The smaller one added on as he sat down near his brother Yami.

Yami and Yuugi both had black spiked hair with gold spikes at the front; Yami has gold strikes through his black spikes, and purple around the edge of the black spikes where as Yuugi has a much less colourful design.

"Awwww man... Shizuka you're at least going to stick up for me right?" Honda pleaded but only found Shizuka's answer to be a dismissive wave of her hand as she lay down at the back of the room they were all sitting round in backstage. "Ummm Shizuka..." Honda tried again but then received a shake of the head from Ishizu.

The door opened and in walked their greedy manager.

"Hey guys _**great**_ show... Shizuka baby you rocked the house..." He looked over and just received a dismissive wave of a hand like Honda did. "Umm yes anyway... I have great news for everyone."

He waited as everyone turned to him, except Shizuka of course. " Well how would you guys feel about touring with none other then God's Dragon?"

Everyone's eyes opened wide.

"No way..._ **the**_ God's Dragon... you mean _**the**_ number one rock band with **_the _**Blue Eyed Dragon himself?" Yugi exclaimed before turning to Yami. "Can you believe this?"

"Wait a minute when was this organised and how come we weren't told until now?" The wise motherly voice of Ishizu commented.

"Ummm yes well... it's a publicity thing think about it." He watched them all, still baring Shizuka, begin to crowd around him waiting for the answer. "They are the hottest rock band, Shizuka is the hottest solo artist, and both bands have reached the top and can't go any higher so we join up and blow the roof off the standards."

* * *

**..:On the plane going to Honolulu, Hawaii from Melbourne:..**

**

* * *

**

Shizuka sat next to the window of the plane in first class. Headphones blasting music into her mind and her eyes searching through the clouds out of the window.

_' Seto Kaiba... the Blue Eyed Dragon...'_

That name broke through the music no matter how loud Shizuka put it. _' That bastard... why do I always end up being stuck with him guys? If it's not in magazine polls them its requests for tours...'  
_

A gently tap on her shoulder, a tray of food followed by a drink couldn't even break through her thoughts.

_' DAMN HIM... Seto Kaiba... even his name gives me chills... That dragon is going to be drowned by this Siren's spell...'_

Shizuka closed her eyes, sliding her shoes off and adjusting her blouse and skirt a little before slipping into a dream world. Only to find that name claiming her dreams.

* * *

**..:On the plane going to Honolulu, Hawaii from New York:..**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe we are going to get to meet the Shizuka _'Siren'_ Kawaii chaps."

Ryou's British accent commented as he kneed on his seat and looked over at the other band members. He was about to say something else when his older brother Bakura pulled him back down into his seat.

"Ryou considering how close you are to our **_great leader_** there I don't think you should talk about her."

"Bakura don't worry so much about Seto. You know just as well as I do he isn't listening to us. He is probably thinking of a new song." Malik's innocent voice chimed in. "Katsuya... you and Mai haven't said what you think of this situation yet. Even though Mai isn't a member of the group..."

Hearing his name Katsuya turned round in his seat and looked over at Malik and cut him off in mid sentence. "Huh what? Sorry man I wasn't listening?"Mai's head popped up beside his.

_' If I was an anime character I would have a big sweat drop hanging down my head.'_ Popped into Malik's head as he repeated his question. 

"Awww yeah well... actually I don't see the harm in havin' more fems around. I can't wait to see what happens really."

Mai's light voice chirped in to Katsuya's. "She was the one that one that talent search show a couple of years ago. Her first song was absolutely amazing when it came out. I got chills from how raw the song's emotion was."

Katsuya ran a hand through his gold, Brooklyn locks. "She must be about twenty-one by now... she sure was young to win something so big. But then again I was young when I joined into this band"

"Mutt how did you make it into this band?" The deep hum of Seto's voice cut him off. "First by some miracle you become apart of this and now some competition winner is. Now a days the music standards must be getting low."

He chuckled and didn't even bother to listen to whatever Katsuya was cursing. _'Little Siren will wish she never heard my name... In the End the dragon always gets his prey.'_

He chuckled to himself as he whispered to himself. " Until we meet again Shizuka Kawaii." With that he got out his note book and begun stringing some words together.

"Attention Passenger we are about to land in Honolulu, Hawaii. It's currently 4pm on a Sunday. The temperature is 34 degrees. Please return all trays and chairs to there up right positions and make sure all shudders are open for safety reason. Thank you and fly with American Airlines again."

* * *

**Author Notes:** Now to reviews... 

**To Lass:** Well there is the update and yes you guessed right of course the guess was Shizuka. . Please review again soon.

**To Tenshi:** Sis why wouldn't I mention you in my profile you're my bloody sister. Anyway you didn't give me much choice in putting Malik in this or not.

**Dark Seto: **Yeah kinda but they are going to be using other bands songs and are going to pretend to do the theme song to a movie later on in the story. But basically I am basing them around LP.

**Kikoken: **I didn't mean to insult your story Kikoken... I guess I'm just used to you writing Seto as a totally nutcase or the babe mugnet not the crushing character. I know this wasn't a really review to my story but anyway thanks for looking up my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress Note:** Here we go Chapter 3. As you can see I have revised the chapters and it now looks much better although I still have some typos ect. I'm working on it so please bare with me.

**... Reviews>...**

**nkitty29:** I'm glad you love my story. Thank you so much for reviewing. .

** Serpent Night Dragon:** I know you reviewed my first chapter but ill answer you here. Yeah the band Seto is in is kind of Linkin Park but not really. They will be using most of Linkin Park's songs but not only their's. K thanks for reviewing.

**Tenshi:** Why are you always the first to review my chapters. Anyway love you for your support sis.

**... Special Effects>...**

**Seto:** Thoughts will be in _italics_ to help stop confusion and words he is being sarcastic with or stressing will be in **bold. **When it is his POV (Point of View) and he is narrating I will put it in _Italics_ ok. 

**... Disclaimer>...**

I don't own YuGiOh. So don't sue me and enjoy.

The old songs for this chapter were My Immortal and Kryptonie. God this story looks so short without the songs lyrics v.v .

* * *

**..:Neal S. Blasidell Concert Hall:..**

**..: Seto's Point of View:..**

* * *

_Once again, I walk alone, through the stage doors of a concert hall where I'm told my **most-loved** and__ **generous** manager will be. My little Siren, Shizuka, would be setting up for her last show and then the news would be announced that her band was joining with mine._

_Mind you it is **her band **joining mine and **not** the other way around.  
_

_All I bloody hear about is our bands join together at the end of her current tour, which ends tonight. That little so-called Siren is going to pay for this. _

_Bad enough that **mutt **of a drummer is in **my** band. _

"Shizuka darling you will be fine addition to Mr Kaiba's band. After all they need a female touch."_ That must be my little Siren's manager. Idiot how dare he under mind me like that. I doubt she can even sing._

_She is having her sound and lighting test before the concert now. May as well watch. _

_There is a thin curtain near the front of the stage where no one could see me that I could watch from. After all I'd hate to have people thinking I was even interested in her._

* * *

**..:Normal POV:..**

* * *

"Lights?" The Director of the concert's gruff voice called out. It was coated in authority but nothing like that of the Blue Eyed Dragon's. 

"Ready Boss." A workman responsed. His sweat soaked T-shirt clinging to his body while he climbed down the ladder he was currently on.

"Great." The director lifted a small walkey talker on his shoulder. "Sound are you ready up there?"

"Up and waiting boss." Another male voice joined in the verbal checklist through a check list..

"Good, good now all we need is our lovely Siren."

With that a primmed and casual Shizuka waltzed out onto the stage. Her face didn't display any emotion, as if this sound check was nothing more then a recording booth. Seto, for whatever reason, hid deeper into the curtain.

"Awwww Shizika my dear there you are." The director scurried over to her and then pulled her to centre stage where a microphone waited. " Here... first song we need you to sing is just your warm up opening number. My Only Love ok?" With that he got off the stage and cued everyone to his or her places.

With the dullest of waves the music started. The calm yet sorrowful effect of a piano filled the air. The lights rose giving her a magical effect of orange and pink causing many of the workers to stop their jobs and listen.

A sigh and a silent deep breathe, Shizuka lifts her microphone to her lips and tossed her hair back before letting the notes form words.

Her voice was soft and fit the depressing lyrics perfectly. If angels could ever cry, her voice would be the tool to make them.

Seto Kaiba watched in masked awe from behind the curtain. Right now all he could see was her and all he felt was her words piercing his soul.

It almost hurt to listen to her lyrics. How could someone so young and innocent write something so dark?

As the last few waves of keyboards, strum of guitars and light beats from the drum merge into silence Shizuka released the microphone from her fingers and moved back a little.

She turned side on to face Seto who sometime during the song had moved out from the curtain. "So Blue Eyed Dragon... how do I fair against your judgement?"

* * *

**..:Seto's Poing of View:..**

* * *

_No wonder they call her a Siren. I've never heard a voice more sincere while singing. What does this matter? She is still going to suffer for daring to think she can be in a band with me._

_Oh yes my little prey you will regret ever agreeing with this._

"So Blue Eyed Dragon... how do I fair against your judgement?" _Her voice is angelic but I'm sure it's just a front. I learnt the hard way that no one is that pure._

"Any idiot and dolt can sing but playing an instrument shows true musical talents." _That should put you on your rock Siren. _

"Hmmm is that a challenge Blue Eyed Dragon? If my voice can go up against your guitar?"

_What's this... she dare turn my insult into a challenge. All right Siren we will play this game._

"If that is who you wish to see it.Does your little mind know the words to Kryptonite?"

I soldiered up to her on the stage and clicked my fingers. Much to my satisfaction a guitar my guitar was brought to my hand. _This will be your downfall._

I start with the easy intro to the song. I saw the child nod her head and grab the microphone and lean into it facing me.

* * *

**..: Normal POV:..**

* * *

"Now that's a performance. Well done you two!" The director and both managers came up smiling and smirking and laughing heartily. Both managers holding papers in each hand, more then likely contracts for Seto and Shizuka. 

"It will be even better with both bands backing you two and all new songs." The director commented with stars covering his eyes as he begun to picture the masterpiece he could create with so much talent.

Seto practically threw his guitar into the arms of one of the managers while Shizuka pushed her microphone and stand into the arms of the other and both stormed off on a war path in different directions.

Both managers fumbled to hold the instruments without dropping their suitcases or papers. Rolling there eyes while thinking about all the ear plugs they were going to need and damage expenses they would have to pay after the two bands joined together.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress Note:** Hello there. Hope you liked my last chapter this one is rather longer then the last sorry about that. This is Shizuka last solo performance before she joins Seto's band so if you have any ideas for what the joined band could be called please tell me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these songs or YuGiOh. They are simply pawns in my story.

* * *

**..:Shizuka Performance at Neal S. Blasidell Concert Hall:..**

* * *

A gentle sway of a guitar rippled through the air as Honda started up the next song. The guitar's gentle strumming setting a slow and lonely mood that was soon defined by a soft voice from Shizuka who sat next to Honda on a stool. Slowly, her hand rose and carressed Honda's cheek causing a visual picture to the songs meaning. 

"You and me... we used to be together.." The opening words graced off Shizuka's tongue, swirling into the microphone. The notes were nothing but pure bliss to the ears of thousands of screaming fans. From the darkness of the stage, Isis's voice could faintly be heard providing back up to Shizuka's heart felt lead.

Once the vocals had gotten to the chorus and the final notes of the first verse had disappeared from the air the drums and bass rolled in and the band was up and playing. The whole tune of the song a cross between carefully strummed guitar rifts, steady drum beats and soulful bass hums.

Shizuka's voice mixed with the backing of Isis's pur was the definative edge to the songs mood. Even over the deathly wales of heart-broken fans, the deafening screams of obsessed fans and the appulse of a demanding sea echoing throughout the arena could destroy such powerful chemistry on the stage.

"Ladadada, ladadadada.." Shizuka slowly begun lullying the crowds into the ending moment of the song. Her voice pleading with the crowds in desperation to remain faithful to her. "Don't! Don't! Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling!"

As the music faded into a completely stop the sea of fans roared and moved about. Shizuka nodded at Honda as he went back to his place into the darker parts of the stage.

"I'm guessing by your reaction you all like that little number." Another roar of the crowds was her only form of answer besides the banners and glow wands. "That great but..." Shizuka couldn't finish what she was saying before the crowd broke out in a tremedous roar of appreication. "... but... Unfortunately this is my last performance like this as you all know. Yes, yes as rumour has it I am to be joining with the Blue Eyed Dragon and his band so I thought I better clear up the reason why I am stopping."

The sea slowly became calm as the fans craved for her answer. Most moved as close as possible to here her answer. Getting a quick encourage nod from the band Shizuka turned back to the crowd and lifted the microphone back to her lips.

"I, Shizuka Kawaii, am quitting these solo performances. I am at the top now and I know it won't get any better for myself and band by ourselves... but" Pausing in mid-sentenced to give the crowd a bit of a cliff hanger. Shizuka took a deep breath and went to continue. "But I cannot just stop for Shizuka Kawaii and her wonderful band could never simply quit can we?" This time the band choired in a 'Hell Yeah'. "Right so instead of just lying down and quitting Shizuka Kawaii and band will be joining The Blue Eyed Dragon's band. Yes you all know who I'm talking about."

An enormous roar rose up from the crowd. Glow sticks moving wildly and banners jumping about in the sea like saviors of a shipwreck craving to be saved. "Alright so we shall play one more song for you. Please thank my wonderful band that has supported me since we started. Honda on Guitar and background vocals. Anzu on keys and backup vocals. The spiked Brothers and magicians of music Yami on Drums and Yugi percussion. Last but not least my mother figure when we are on the road Ishizu on Bass and back-up vocals. Thank you this is our last song before we join The Blue Eyed Dragon and his band."

Yami gently knocked the drumsticks together as Shizuka begun singing her farewell song. After a few words the rest of the band joined in the soft farewell.

"For all those times you stood by me, For all the truth that you made me see." Shizuka's voice was the solo instrument that was vibrating through the stage amplifers. Slowly Anzu's keyboard and Yami's drums rolled into Shizuka's voice. The two insturmentalists both moving thir bodies to the calm music and closing their eyes to absorb the spell of Shizuka's voice.

As the music progressed throughout the song the faint electric sounds of the guitar could be heard along with the alto bass. The string sound of the keyboard became accompained by a light flute played by the percussionist. Shizuka's eyes remained closed throughout the chorus as if the words were too raw for her to sing with her eye open.

"I'm everything I am... Because you loved me" As the last words left Shizuka's mouth, her voice was the only sound to be heard in the entire arena. Not a single fan dared speak, not a single child dared ask for something, not even the security dared touch their radios as everyone was in complete awe of the emotion behind this song.

With the faint sounds of chimes, a fading guitar note and light symbol the song ended. Shizuka raised her microphone-less hand and waved to the audience. Giving a few kisses and turning to give some to her band. Shizuka Kawaii left the stage with her band following.

"Oh man I so want to go back out there and play one more song." Once Honda piped up how he felt.

"You can if you want Honda but then you'll want one more after and one more after that. Better we stop on a high then waste the memory." Ishizu's wise and motherly voice was first and only to reply.

As the band bustled into their dressing room to relax they found Seto and his band waiting with both managers.

Otogi had found his way with Katsuya to the fridge, soon joined in by Honda.

Ryou and Bakura were going through some CDs Yami and Yugi had collected.

Malik and Ishizu became engaged in a conversation.

The managers kept complimenting each other and discussing contracts and advertisement.

Seto and Shizuka however never once uttered a single sound to each other as they both silently stood on opposite ends of the room. Looking into each other's eyes as if they both needed to find a life-saving force or the answer to the meaning of their exsistence. Both were remembering their pasts in the corners of their minds.

This silent search continued far past the two groups dispatched to their hotel rooms for the night... a sleepless night.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Well that's chapter four please read and review. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress Note: **Yay! I finally got around to updating this story. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated since last year but I've been so busy revising this story, getting a job, working, going to school, traveling and so forth. I know not very good excuses but I promise I'll update faster from now on. Anyway so this is chapter 5… I'm hoping to enter this story into a writing competition so I really need feedback to improve it the best I can. If I win then I can get it published. Sorry for not replying to reviews but its not allowed on this site anymore. BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTS THIS STORY BY READING IT! I know its not perfect but I need your reviews in order to make this story better.

**Credits and Disclaimers: **I owe HUGE amount of credit to my good friend Sortha tackle/glomps because she has been helping me so much with this chapter and with my story in general. Most of the ideas for this chapter are from her.

I do not own YGO or any of its characters so no suing me.

**Last thing before I begin the story: **I made up a radio station and a tv show for this chapter and people in these things so please don't yell at me for the corny names (aka Music Zone and DJ Fem.)

* * *

**….On to the story….**

* * *

Seto Kaiba leisurely sat in the back of his limousine, the speakers broadcasting the local radio station. The DJ's voice, a mixture of sickening fakeness and obnoxious babbling, cut into the last few seconds of the previous song.

"Hey there cats and dogs you're listening to Fem. FM 143.9. I'm DJ Fem. and that was the second single released by Miss Shizuka Kawaii. Speaking of which a big story has just exploded onto the scene. Here is Gossip Mossip with the Goss…" A new softer voice joined in on the radio signal as Gossip Mossip began her section.

"Thank you DJ Fem. and yes I am Miss Gossip Mossip and boy do I have some killer Goss for all you fan girls and guys out there." She paused for the DJ to mix in a sad sound effect of a group of people marveling at her short advertisement. "You have all heard of the famous Seto Kaiba from God's Dragons right? Well rumour has it that Mister all-cold-and-mighty was having a secret affair with the bass player of none other then Shizuka Kawaii's back-up band, who will be joining into God's Dragon at the end of the month. So what do you think of that DJ Fem."

Once more the obnoxious voice of the Disc jockey came over the airwaves. Seto Kaiba growled behind his tinted shades at the accusation. It wasn't anything new for him to be rumoured to be in affairs with members of other bands but to be paired with someone in Shizuka's band. This he could not tolerate.

"Wow GM that is just incredible. Do you think that a little sparkle will happen between Shizuka and the blue eyed dragon when their bands join?" DJ Fem.'s fake enthusiasm chirped in along with the Gossip Mossip.

"That's the question on everyone's lips DJ Fem... Will our sweet-hearted siren of song, be able to melt the ice around our Dragon's frozen heart or will they tear each other apparent and ruin their careers?"

Without waiting for the DJ to respond, Seto Kaiba flicked the switch of the speaker and immediately brought silence to the back seats. He slid his hand through the bangs that hung over his forehead and gave his hair a loose shake.

'Morons… all the media is are pathetic sniffling morons. I'd be satisfied if I had nothing to do with that lying and cheating little monstrous Siren.' Seto raised a bottle of chilled water from a bucket of ice next to his seat and drowned a few gulps.

"Driver, how far is the studio?" The command behind Seto's voice could shake down even the toughest of men. His voice was one that demanded to be listened to; a factor that made his songs so powerful. Gradually the black screen dividing the driver's and Seto's seating compartments glided down revealing the back of the drivers capped head.

"We are roughly fifteen minutes away from the television studio Mr. Kaiba. Traffic is a little heavy today. Do not worry Mr. Kaiba… I shall get both you and Miss Kawaii to the studio on time." The driver's surprisingly calm voice replied in an even tone.

Seto Kaiba sat up upon hearing the name of his once music rival come from the lips of his driver. "What do you mean you will get both Kawaii and I to the studio?" The demand of an answer in his voice was laced around every word.

The driver was caught off guard by the question and quickly glanced up into his rear view mirror to look at his passenger in disbelief. "Didn't your manager tell you Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto growled and gripped his arm rest beside him tight enough to cause his knuckles to go pure white. His growl sounded similar to that of a dog's and his eyes locked with that of his driver's sending a chill down the driver's spine. "Tell me what and it better be a direct answer or it's your job!"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the driver shakily replied. "Miss Kawaii's driver has the day off today and rather then going through the formalities of hiring a car her we organized for us to pick her up on the way." The driver quickly broke away from the lock his clients eyes had enforced and refocused on the roads and his search for Shizuka's street.

'This cannot be happening… how dare, they organize this without my consent. This is my limousine not that thieving Siren's. My manager and I are going to have a word about this.' In frustration, Seto adjusted the back of his knee-length coat and pulled down a mirror to adjusts his hair and examine his teeth.

Cautiously, the sleek black limousine turned down a street lined with polished white marbled and fire brown bricked hotels. Flags of different nationalities blew carelessly in the wind. The limousine drew to a halt outside a bright white marbled hotel. Slowly the driver got out and briskly walked inside to the lobby.

Moments later the driver came out with a stylish auburn haired woman a step behind him. Her blue crushed velvet skirt ruffled around her legs while her white blouse defined her toned upper body. Seto Kaiba didn't move from his seat and he waited for the stranger from his past to slide in beside him.

The driver politely opened the limousine door for the young lady and offered his hand to help her in, closing the door with a light click behind her before he rounded the front of the car to slide in behind the stirring wheel.

Shizuka calmly removed her glasses from her eyes and gave her hair a silent shake, causing the silk locks to create the effects of a waterfall down her back. She leaned back against the leather seats with a heavy sigh before addressing the man beside her. "Seto… it's been nearly 5 years since we've been alone together..." At the mention of being alone, the driver flicked the switch to make the dividing screen glide back up to provide the musicians with privacy.

Seto allowed Shizuka's voice to linger in the air without replying, allowing the soft tone of her mesmerizing voice to sink in. "What is this music show we are going on today?" His voice remained stern and business like although it had almost completely lost its demanding edge. His only reply was another melancholy sigh.

"It's called Music Zone."

"Very well." There was an awkward pause in the conversation before Seto continued. "You look… calm."

Shizuka allowed a small smile to tug at the corners of her lips and slid her fingers through the lock of hair outlining her cheek. "Thank you… you look… calm… also."

"I'm used to this…" Once again another long drawn out pause formed between them. Both lost in their own worlds as each stared out a different window.

Gradually the remaining ten minutes of the drive to the studio came to an end. Although to Seto and Shizuka the ride seemed to be both an eternity and a spilt second. Both wanting it to end as quickly as it can and both wanting it to continue for longer.

The driver offered his hand to Shizuka as Seto slid out the other side before rounding the back of the vehicle to walk in with his companion. The moment both stepped into the studio doors they were bombarded with stage hands and security. Once security were satisfied and the stage hands had blabbered all the information they need to, everyone seemed to leave the two stars along.

Casually the pair approached the director of the show and was given directions to the wardrobe department and hair and make-up departments. Exchanging a strange farewell glance at each, the two turned away from each other and silently approached the departments they were designated.

Shizuka moved into the wardrobe department and was greeted by two middle aged ladies who quickly set to work sorting out an outfit for the young musician to wear on the show. Skirt after skirt and shirt after shirt.

Seto sat down on a spinning chair in front of a yellow make-up covered bench in the make-up and hair department. A set of two young women and a young man came into the small room and set to work. The young man styling the musicians hair and the young women fussing over his make-up.

Within an hour of primping the two silent musicians came out both wearing top of the line styles and natural looking make-up with the next big hair styles. Now it came time for the hosts of the show to come and talk to the guest stars. Upon sighting them, Shizuka forced a weak fake smile on her face while Seto tossed his hair back in a calm yet sexy way; both now in their performance state of minds.

"Hey Shizuka, Seto great that the two of you could be here." A blonde haired twenty year old male held his hand out to shake while a brunette female moved forward to give each a kiss. "My name is Brad and this is Jeneal."

"Yeah it's really awesome of you two to be here. Okay so have you ever watched our show before?" Jeneal smiled warmly and gave her mainly brunette hair a flick before leading the two onto the set of the show. The set consisted of a colourful graffiti decorated background with a desk in the middle that was surrounded by some comfortable chairs. Large stand-mounted cameras stood at several different angles around the set as well as lighting poles to illuminate the set and boomers to pick up the sound. Behind the equipment was a place for the audience to sit and watch the show.

"I've caught it once or twice… but never completely." Was Seto's bored reply as he looked around the set for that the program was going to be filmed on.

"I'm afraid I've never caught the show before… I don't normally watch that much TV." Was Shizuka's meek reply as she examined the desk and tried to make out some of the words on the background.

The two hosts smiled and walked over to a hidden door in the background. Brad gave it a small push and a small section of the wall gave way to show an entrance. "Well it's pretty much like the other talk shows you've been on. You'll both come through here once we give the introduction and you are given a cue."

Jeneal stepped through the doorway and pointed to the button that realized the door once the queue was given. "Just press this and the door will open. Before you open it the cue will be the smoke screen which will be set off by the stage hands once the director gives the signals."

Brad then walked over to the desk and pointed to the two seats in the middle of the four. "You two will sit here… It doesn't really matter who sits in which seat but Jeneal and I need to be seated on the outside since we have to ask the questions to both of you."

"Fine… how long until the show starts? We both have other appointments to attend." The demanding in Seto's voice returned and one again laced every word that fell from his lips.

Brad couldn't help a small jump spring through his body upon hearing the sternness of Seto's voice. He shook the effects from his head with a toss of his hair before replying. "About an hour or so… the security will be opening the doors for the audience to come in. It's your choice whether your give autographs or not…" Seto grunted and turned around without listening to the rest and walked over to the green room of the studio to wait.

Shizuka sighed with a smile before thanking Brad and Jeneal for showing them around the set and giving them a quick run through.

"Oh hey it's no problems. We couldn't very well let you guys run loose on the set." Jeneal answered with a small laugh behind her words. "Oh one more thing, before you join Seto in the green room… we don't have a performance set up at the end of the show since the two of you haven't recorded the song yet you will be debuting together but if there is a song you both know then you're welcome to perform it acoustic."

Shizuka thought over it and immediately thought of one song they could perform together. The only song both of them new off by heart. "S-s-sure… I'm sure we can organize something in the green room." With that Shizuka moved behind the set of the show towards the door labeled greenroom.

Shizuka's tiny, pale hand gripped the doorknob and with a deep breath she pushed the door open. There sitting on the vinyl sofa was a crossed-legged Seto Kaiba. A cigarette between two fingers on one hand and a glass of coke in the other.

"Since when have you smoked?" When she didn't get an answer, Shizuka pressed on trying to get a conversation. "It doesn't suit you… at least… not in my mind."

Seto took a deep inhale of his cigarette before leaning forward and butting it in the glass ash tray. "There, now are you happy?" His voice was direct and stern, proving that he wasn't happy to be there.

Shizuka adjusts her skirts silently before addressing him again. "Brad and Jeneal said that since they don't have a performance lined up at the end of the show there is some free time. If we want we can perform a song that we both know off by heart…" Shizuka allowed the sentence to trail off upon noticing a Seto stand up.

As silent as a tiger, Seto approached Shizuka. Slamming his hand down beside her head on the door, trapping her to the door with his body. "I suppose you want to perform _that_ song. Forget it." He leaned in close to her so that they were eye to eye with their noses nearly touching. Shizuka could smell the strong stench that the cigarette had left and felt her self grow pale from the smell. "I'm not doing _that _song!"

He waited, still trapping her body to the door, for her to reply. He was expecting her to beg him to do the song with her, the one song neither of them would ever forget, the one song that was there's and the one song that was the reason for their silent war.

"I don't want to do _that _song… ever… unless… it's only for our ears." Slightly taken aback by her reply, Seto stood upright again and allowed her room to push past him to the sofa.

With a frustrated growl crossed with a careless sigh, Seto turned and followed her to the sofa. Together they sat there in complete silence waiting for someone to come and save them.

"This day is going too slow for me." Seto leaned back against the sofa, resting the back of his head on the very top of the furniture piece.

"I think this day is going both too slow for me and too fast." Seto turned his head to glance at the source of the voice. Shizuka sat leaning over a glass of water, absentmindedly stirring the ice around with her now pruned finger. Seto huffed at her none sense reply.

Silent minutes ticked over until finally a stage hand poked their head into the room. "Ten minutes until we go to air Mr. Kaiba, Ms Kawaii. The director needs you waiting behind the door immediately."

With a nod to the stage hand, the two slowly pushed themselves up from the sofa. In unknown unison, both spoke at once, "Here we go…"

Stepping out of the greenroom, the two begun walking towards their waiting point. Stagehands adjusting them with microphones to make sure that their voices will be picked up evenly. The girls from hair and make-up came over and made minor adjustments to the musicians' hair and make-up while the two women from wardrobe adjusted the clothing and making sure nothing was showing that wasn't suppose to be showing.

* * *

**Authoress Note: **And I am going to be evil and leave the chapter there… woot for the cliff hanger. So how will the show go with Seto and Shizuka? Will Brad and Jeneal ask the wrong questions? Are you going to review? All will be revealed next chapter . 


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress Note: **Two updates in a row now this is crazy… but the deadline of the competition is fast approaching and I need to get working. Anyway this is chapter 6 and I'm sorry it's a bit late but I had camp and been busy all week. I might take this down within a little while because the competition rules state that this story cannot be published in anyway before the competition and I'm not sure if this counts.

I've really pushed myself this chapter to write at least five pages in Microsoft word (which I do not own) so please take the time to read the whole thing. It's a big step up from merely three or four pages per "chapter". Hahah sorry had to try and make a little joke .

**Credits: **I owe HUGE amount of credit to my good friend Sortha tackle/glomps because she has been helping me so much with this chapter and with my story in general. Most of the ideas for this chapter are from her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YGO or any of its characters so no suing me.

* * *

**…****.On to the story….

* * *

**

Stepping out of the greenroom, the two musicians had begun walking towards their waiting point behind the hidden door of the set. Stagehands fitting and adjusting them with microphones to make sure that their voices will be picked up evenly while the girls from hair and make-up came over and made minor adjustments to the musicians. The two women from wardrobe adjusted the clothing and making sure nothing was out of place.

Seto grunted in annoyance, signalling for the people around him to disappear before his patience did. Shizuka merely stared at the door in front of them blankly like it was a hole in space. "This doesn't feel comfortable…" Shizuka's soft voice glided through the air to Seto's ear.

"Most of these type shows don't feel comfortable. Just keep your performance persona in mind and don't slip." Seto's frozen tone of voice was more then enough to make the stage hands immediately remove themselves from around him but left Shizuka unaffected.

A familiar silence fell between the two musicians as the studio crew begun adjusting the lighting on the set and the camera positions. More of the studio crew were working on the silence around the studio and reminding everyone that it was another three minutes until the filming would begin. The hosts made their ways to their starting points to await the introduction theme song and the signal to come out into the camera's scope.

More bustling around of crew members and stage hands before one voice came over all the rest through a loud speaker. "We go live in thirty seconds… that's thirty seconds people, everyone to their stations."

Shizuka took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly while Seto adjusted his collar to the way he liked it and stretched his back to make himself stand up taller; even though he already towered over everyone in the studio. The clock ticked on until it finally time for the crew to countdown the start of the program.

"Okay we are on in 5, 4…" A man with headphones around his neck and a loose grey shirt saying Studio 7 stood next to the centre camera. He was holding his fingers up to count down visually in the form of slowly curling a finger down to his palm after each number. Once the third digit disappeared, the oral counting ceased. The crew member mimed the remaining two counts.

On the signal of the crew member, a cheesy theme song came over followed shortly by a recorded voice saying the name of the show and introducing the hosts. The introduction was followed shortly by Brad and Jeneal running out onto the middle of the set with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey there all your music fans and welcome to Music Zone." Jeneal flicked her freshly coloured hair behind her shoulders as a large fake smile wiped across her mouth. "I'm Jeneal…"

"And I'm Brad," Brad waved his freshly manicured hand in a greetings gesture to the cameras before continuing with the opening. "Well we have a fantastic show lined up for you today. Jen…"

"Thank you Brad and yes we do have a fantastic show lined up. Not only will we be checking out this weeks music chart but we will also be analysing the new releases, debuts and much more." Jeneal's lively attitude towards the cameras bubbled more and more as the program continued.

Brad smiled and took a step forward. "But not only are we talking music and dishing out the latest in the music biz but we have two very special guests on the show today." At the mention of the day's guest on the show, a huge applause came from the audience in forms of screams of joy and chants of names.

"Whoa Brad I think the audience is excited about our special guests… and why wouldn't they be when our guests are as amazing as these two are." Once again, the host's sentences brought a deafening uproar through the silence of the studio.

"Well Jeneal I think it's time we bought out our special guests for today's show before the audience storms the stage." Brad laughed and waved at the audience. "Are you guys ready for them to come out?"

The audience became louder and louder as the atmosphere around the studio became more desperate for success. More and more screams were breaking through and the security around the audience shifted into a ready position.

"Very well… Jeneal, will you help me bring out our guests?" With a nod from his co-host, Brad turned towards the back corner of the set and in unison with Jeneal shouted out the names of the guests.

"Come on out SHIZUKA KAWAII AND SETO KAIBA!" Dry ice formed a mystique fog that erupted around the back of the set and a remixed song of the two most popular singles played by Shizuka and Seto blasted over the loudspeakers. Behind the lights and fog, Seto and Shizuka pushed open the door and strode through. Shizuka smiling warmly with a convincing fake smile while Seto walked out with his hands in his pockets and a calm, sexy smirk across his lips.

The audience was immediately to their feet, causing the security to move in closer to the stands. The studio was blasted by cries, cheers, chants and screams of die-hard fans. Shizuka gave them her dazzling smile while Seto merely walked straight to his chair before even bothering to glance up at them to shoot his sexy smirk. Brad and Jeneal merely chuckled and exchanged glances with hidden thoughts at the popularity of their guests.

"Whoa… that was quite the impressive entrance. I have to say I don't think any of our guests have ever had an entrance that big." Brad laughed behind his hand while continuing to watch the security calm the audience down.

"I wasn't expecting such a large response to us merely taking a step onto the set." Shizuka gave a light hearted giggle and shook some hair behind her shoulder. Seto couldn't help but take notice of the way her hair cascaded down her back with the small flick.

"That was mind blowing. Do the two of you get this type of reception every time you're in public?" Jeneal's forced curiosity brimmed on every word that was falling from her mouth. Seto merely shrugged in an uncaring way and slide his fingers through his front bangs, causing a few teenage squeals to be released amongst the audience.

"You get used to it after the first few dozen times." The chill behind Seto's tone was enough to make many females in the audience get a shudder as his eyes lazily focused on the camera directly in front of him. "If I'm not going to go deaf from the music it will be from the fans."

Brad and Jeneal both let out a laughing smile at Seto's comment. Shizuka sat their still smiling and gave a meek nod in agreement with the comment.

"I notice you nodding in agreement Shizuka. Do you agree with what Seto just said?" His tone was kind-hearted and had a very friendly ring to it. Shizuka thought over her words before answering.

"I'm afraid that is the situation a lot of the time. After a live concert or even just a public appearance I can barely hear anything people say around me." Shizuka giggled lightly before continuing with her reply. "I'm just happy I have good health care otherwise my career would be over due to the loss of sensation in my ears."

This time it was Seto's turn to give a nod of agreement. Jeneal browsed over her notes to get her question in order. "Speaking of live performances Shizuka, you just recently finished your tour around Australasia and gave a special farewell performance in Hawaii correct?"

"Yes that's correct. I must say I had a fantastic tour around Australasia. The crowds there are just so responsive and really appreciative of my music. The farewell concert in Hawaii made me feel a bit tense." Shizuka's voice was dripping with the essence of sincerity at the memorable feeling of her past concerts. In her mind she ran through the Hawaiian articles claiming to know the reasons behind her merge with the band God's Dragons.

Some of these claims included that her record label owed money to God's Dragons record label so they agreed to sign her over and other claims of her being pregnant with a band member and therefore having to join the band so the baby could be hidden.

"It must have been extremely nerve-racking to have a tense feeling around you during a concert. Seto have you ever had this type of problem like Shizuka had in Hawaii?" Brad turned his attention from Shizuka to Seto. Seto thought over the question, keeping his patience for stupid questions under control.

"In a band you have a lot of tense moments." Seto paused before continuing. "When you walk out on stage you are performing and entertaining. Between band members you can't have tense feelings when you're on stage. It's not professional to walk on stage with a band where the members are ignoring each other. Only amateurs and assholes do that and then their concerts suck." The passion behind Seto's words was solid enough to cause cold shivers to run down people's spines. Shizuka kept her attention on the audience to avoid being affected.

Brad rubbed his hands together to draw the camera man's attention to him. "Alright well I think it's time to check out some video clips… what do you think Jeneal?"

Jeneal switched her attention for Seto Kaiba to her co-host Brad with a slightly startled expression. "Oh right let's check some video clips. We will be right back after this."

While Brad continued to introduce the first few video clips of the show, Seto and Shizuka sat their quietly waiting for the cue from the set crew to signal the filming had paused for a moment.

"Que the video clip… and we have twelve minutes people." The hair and make-up girls came onto the set for patch up work along with the wardrobe people. Shizuka released a small sigh and slid her fingers through her hair as a signal for the hair and make-up girls to leave her alone.

"This is becoming annoying…" Her voice was soft and clearly meant only for Seto's ears.

"Very… how much longer does this program go for?" Shizuka didn't give him a time answer and merely watched as some crew people were talking to the audience.

"Do we have to answer audience questions in this show?" Shizuka's soft voice was refused an answer as the crew began bustling back into positions to show that the video clips were over.

Once again a count down took place, except this time on a television screen nearby the camera that was broadcasting the show so that the crew and host could see how well it was being delivered.

In a moment the music video currently playing began to fade out bring the set and its occupants back into the television view. "I love those dance moves! I doubt you could move like that Brad." Jeneal laughed as Brad began trying to defend his dance abilities by copying some of the video clip moves.

"Okay so I'm not the best dancer… but I am the best at something else Jen." He paused and gave his hair a princely toss out of his face with a smug look. Jeneal merely shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh really Brad… would that be the best at wasting hair gel?" Brad's smug look dropped immediately after hearing Jeneal's insult. Brad replied with a simple 'ha-ha' before continuing on with what he was claiming to be the best at.

"For your information my dear Jen, I am the best in the world at meeting huge celebrities such as… SHIZUKA KAWAII AND SETO KAIBA!" Taking the shouting of the guest's names as a cue, the camera switched to a view of the two guests; both forcing content smiles onto their faces in front of the camera.

"Hi there." Shizuka gave an innocent wave to the camera while Seto remained silent and flicked some of his bangs out from his eyes in a bored fashion. Both guests turned from the cameras to face their hosts ready to answer the next line of questions.

"Okay now I think it's time we got down to the important questions. First up on the list is the all important question." Brad gave a pause in hopes of adding a dramatic and suspenseful feeling to his questioning. "Are their any sparks between band members in either of the bands?"

* * *

**Authoress Note: **Well that was the music show and I hope you don't want to kill me too bad for the cliffy again. Anyway if you review my story and help me out then I won't put as many cliff hangers but until I get more reviews to encourage I'll leave more people hanging… MUHAHAHA! READ & REVIEW! STL. 


End file.
